Divine War
The Divine War was a catastrophic event in the Souls of Tamriel timeline that happened many years in the past. The Aedra, Daedra, and mortals were at one point locked in a great conflict. It was one of the major contributing factors to Tamriel's ruin. Origins The War ravaged Tamriel, and almost all of the historical records of the time were lost. It is thought by modern scholars, however, that at some point in the past the mortal place discovered how to kill the inhabitants of Aetherius and Oblivion, including the gods. This discovery worried the gods, who feared that crazed mortals would attempt to kill them, and they waged war on the mortal realm. History of the War The Aedra and the Daedra were not just at war with the mortal plane, they were also at war with each other. After discovering that they could use the mortals' discovery to kill other gods, they quickly began to settle their old differences. It seems that the War ended in some kind of success for the mortals, but at great cost. All of the Aedra were killed, and their final resting places are each in different provinces. While some Daedra survived, others were bound or captured, and the rest were killed. The aftermath of the War was devastating for Tamriel. The majority of the big cities had been destroyed, and the population decimated. Lands were torn asunder, and the old provinces held no new meaning. Political power meant nothing in a world that was already dying after its creators were killed by their creations. Final Resting Places of the Gods The Nine Divines *Akatosh - The tomb of the great Dragon god is in the remnants of the Imperial City, at the heart of Tamriel. *Arkay - Unknown *Dibella - Unknown *Julianos - The god of knowledge and wisdom was killed in the Summerset Isles, where his divine form decays and rots. *Kynareth - The goddess of nature and the sky was bound and destroyed in the tundras of The Pale, in Skyrim. *Mara - Unknown. *Stendarr - The final resting place of the god of mercy and justice was in the wilds of Morrowind, buried deep within the hillsides. *Talos - Unknown. *Zenithar - The god of work and commerce was captured and executed in High Rock. The Daedric Princes *Azura - The Lady of the Rose retreated to Moonshadow, where she remains in hiding. *Boethia - Unknown. *Clavicus Vile - The Master of Pacts was killed in the depths of Valenwood. *Hermaeus Mora - Unknown. *Hircine - The Huntsman was captured, and is forced to roam Tamriel as a white stag, avoiding being killed by the hunters that tirelessly pursue him. *Jyggalag - Both Jyggalag and Sheogorath killed each other. *Malacath - Unknown. *Mehrunes Dagon - Unknown. *Mephala - The Sower of Discord was betrayed by her own followers and killed. *Meridia - Unknown. *Molag Bal - The Corrupter was captured and forced to serve out an eternity of atonement watching over the embodiment of innocence. *Namira - Unknown. *Nocturnal - Unknown. *Peryite - Unknown. *Sanguine - The Prince of Dark Desires escaped capture, but his realm was destroyed. His final fate remains unknown. *Sheogorath - Both Jyggalag and Sheogorath killed each other. *Vaermina - Unknown. Perhaps in time more of the gods' fates will be discovered. Or perhaps they will be left to fade from memory, consumed by generations of ignorance. Category:Souls of Tamriel Category:Conflicts